


A strange problem and a simple solution

by LucPub



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Blankets, Gen, Pet Banther, Sleep, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucPub/pseuds/LucPub
Summary: Gren is having trouble sleeping without Kazi. Luckily for him, his friend Corvus has a solution.
Relationships: Corvus & Gren (The Dragon Prince), Gren/Kazi (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 5





	A strange problem and a simple solution

Gren shifted under the covers.

“Go to sleep already,” Corvus said groggily from his bed. The moon was out, both of them should be asleep. Tomorrow would be a long day.

“I can’t,” Gren complained. “Kazi isn’t here.”

“Can’t sleep without your cuddle buddy?” Corvus teased. "Perhaps I should take their place and sleep with you?"

“This is serious!” Gren whispered harshly. “I can’t get comfortable without them.”

“Fine, fine,” Corvus relented and sat up. “What’s different without Kazi? If we can figure that out, maybe we can fix it.”

Gren followed and sat up also. “The weight, I guess. Kazi usually sleeps on top of me. The body heat too.”

“I see.” Corvus got out of bed and walked over to his Banther, who was sleeping nearby. He rummaged through a large saddlebag and pulled something out.

“Here,” Corvus said as he threw it on top of Gren. “It’s a weighted blanket. It was a gift from the Earthblood elves. That should solve the weight problem. I don’t suppose there’s a Sun spell you could use to mimic body heat?” Both men turned to look at a Sun primal stone sitting on a shelf next to Gren. It had been a gift from queen Janai.

“There is, thankfully.” Gren grabbed the orb and cast a spell on the blanket. Corvus took that as a sign to go back to his own bed, and tucked himself back under the covers.

“Hey, Corvus?” Gren asked as he got comfortable under the now magical blanket.

“What now?” Corvus replied, slightly annoyed at Gren for keeping him up so late.

“Thanks. For everything.”

“No problem. You can always count on me.”

Corvus’ eyes drooped and he finally got his much wanted rest, with Gren falling asleep not long after.


End file.
